A beam steering mirror device is used to steer optical or infra-red beams, and can be used in diverse applications spanning from space assets to industrial instrumentation. For example, it is a key component for laser-based terminals or payloads, where information is transmitted over large distances by laser beams between for example space-born terminals such as communication satellites.
Existing and future laser-based communication terminals or payloads require a fine steering mechanism (FSM), which allows steering with a high precession and at a high control bandwidth larger than the 1 kilohertz (kHz) range at comparably large rotation angels.